Green and Gold
by sapphireswimming
Summary: The Green Bay Packers just won Superbowl XLV. Danny thinks it's the end of the world. And that's when Vlad decides to give him a call...


**EDIT:** this piece now has a sequel for the 2012 playoffs! _Revenge is Sweet_ can be found here: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7750426/1/

Hello everyone! : ) With the Packers winning the Superbowl and everything, I figured that it was just too good to pass up for a little Danny / Vlad… [Please note: this is _not_ slash] Hopefully I did it justice.

Oh, and watch AgentDPSG1's www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=8nZbm-WlL6w It's a great vid and is really what inspired this fic. : )

And if you still haven't gotten enough of a Vlad / Danny / Packers fix, TurtleShroom has a multi-chapter fic going called _Superbowl 45_ and PeterPandaBear wrote _So Yesterday was the Superbowl..._ You should check them out next!

* * *

**Green and Gold**

Danny sat motionless in the chair; he had sunk down as far as he could without falling out of it's cushioned arms. He sat staring blankly at the dark screen of the TV in front of him.

Tucker had shut it off a couple minutes ago and rushed to the kitchen to finish off his own personal stash of beef jerky in a bowl, saying something about the dog having the right idea about the Doritos. Sam had followed him, but stayed clear of the meat-lover's way, insisting that any dog was smart enough to stay away from Doritos when given half the opportunity, and so that particular one's rights must have been violated during the shooting process.

After a minute, she realized that Danny hadn't followed them in and went back to the living room, wondering what the problem was.

Seeing him with his head in his hands, she rushed to his side and put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Danny made an exasperated whine and put his face in his hands to answer her.

"What? Come on into the kitchen and I'm sure Tucker will share his food with you."

"Hey! Stop giving away my food without my consent!"

"Tucker!"

"You go on without me."

"Oh, come on, Danny, it's not that big of a deal."

"How can you say that? I've lost!"

Sam pulled on his black and yellow jersey. "The _Steelers_ lost, not you! You don't even care about football. Why is this so personal all of a sudden?"

"Because they were playing the Packers!" Danny exclaimed, as if that explained everything.

Tucker stuck his head back out of the kitchen. "Dude, not everything in life is about you versus Vlad."

"Oh yeah?"

Danny's cell phone began to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open without bothering to check the caller ID. "Danny," he answered curtly.

"_Daniel, my boy! How good to hear from you!_"

Danny ground his teeth as he could practically feel the triumph oozing out of the man's voice through space and out the phone.

"You're not voluntarily 'hearing from me', Vlad, you called me."

"_Ah, so I did_."

"What, calling to gloat? Remind me that you won?"

"_Gloat over you?_ _That would require something for me to gloat about._"

"Oh, that's right," Danny figure out how he could turn the tables for once on his archenemy. "You don't actually own the Packers, do you? And after their win, you think that they'll actually sell anytime in the foreseeable future? Nope."

Vlad laughed dismissively. "_When you have the power to turn invisible, Daniel, the 'foreseeable future', is often shorter than one would think. But we aren't talking about me and my plans…_"

"We aren't?"

"_No, my dear boy. We're talking about the game. I trust that you were watching?_"

Danny couldn't say no, so he tried to downplay the fact. "yah. Had to do something this afternoon…"

Vlad laughed. "_Of course. But you didn't care one way or another who won, right?_"

"Right."

"_So, you aren't, for example, dressed up like a glittery bumble bee?_"

Danny fingered his jersey, but denied the accusation. Because, first, he was not a Steelers fanatic who was completely decked out in team colors. Sure, he was wearing a t-shirt that said "I root for three teams: 1) Da Bears 2) The Vikings and 3) whoever's playing the Packers" underneath the jersey, but he was not one of those people who would put a foamy block of yellow on their head to show their support for the Dairyland's football team. Second, even though he had on a jersey, he did not look like a glittery bumble bee, and third, because even if he did, he would never admit it to Vlad. Ever.

"No I am not. But I bet you look pretty silly in that cheese head and green and gold get-up you have on."

There was a shuffling noise on the other end. "_How did you…_"

Danny chuckled. "You really are predictable, Vlad."

"_And you, my boy, sound quite bitter about this turn of events. Could it be that you possibly cared about the outcome to a football game_?"

"In your dreams, you fruitloop. I couldn't have cared less."

"_Then you won't be upset when I occasionally remind you of my team's success, will you, Little Badger?_"

"Leave me alone, cheesehead!"

Danny terminated the phone call, wishing that his parting phrase had sounded more like an insult than it had.

Vlad smiled.

364 days left to bask in his victory and wave it in Daniel's face.

Oh yes…

This was going to be a wonderful year...


End file.
